Jaden
'''Jaden '''was recruit and later field agent of Division. Recruited two months before Alex, Jaden embraced her new life. She was recruited after killing her boyfriend while he slept. Jaden became resentful of Alex immediately regardless of their similar backgrounds as street kids, feeling that the latest addition to Division was stealing her thunder. She saw Thom as a mentor and possibly a love interest, insinuating that the two had been closer before Alex came along. Jaden was killed by Nathan. Before Division In Division Recruit Jaden was first seen in the mess hall in Division during Pilot. She immediately targeted Alex, because she felt to be superior to the newcomer even though she herself had only been training for two months. Alex returned the favor by throwing a tray of food into her face and pointing a fork at her neck. Luckily Thom quickly intervened before anything more serious could happen. During martial arts training she revealed to Thom and Alex she knew about the upcoming operation Black Arrow and wanted to know more since Thom was going to be part of it as his his first mission and was allegedly going to get to "smoke" someone. Agent In , Jaden went on an assignment with Alex. The target was Kalume Ungara. Jaden had an extremely close save with Kalume, as she was captured and almost forced to blow herself up in a ] desperate attempt to save the mission. However, she stalled Kalume by telling him an ironic and dark story about how she killed her boyfriend, putting Kalume in her boyfriend's shoes and confusing him long enough to allow Alex time to heroically rescue her. Jaden managed to kill Kalume Ungara by shooting him once in the chest and then three times in the head. After the mission, Jaden and Alex seemed to have started getting along a bit more, and the mission appeared to have been a pure, innocuous success. However, Jaden had been given a secret side mission to smuggle some of the toxin Kalume made, which was what Alex had feared was the mission's true purpose in the first place. Jaden gave the toxin to Percy after the mission in a discrete meeting and in turn, he promoted her to field agent status. Death In , Jaden visits Alex at her apartment in an attempt to bond with her outside of division as a touchstone friend. Nathan soon follows unwittingly, to return to Alex some of her clothes she had left at his apartment. Jaden then confronts Alex, about why Nathan knows that they are "government assassins." As Jaden goes to make a call to Division, Alex slaps the phone out of Jaden's hand and they start to fight. Meanwhile, Nathan hears the fight and enters, trying to break it up. Jaden throws Nathan against the wall and pulls out a butterfly knife with the intent to stab Alex. However, Nathan uses Alex's gun to shoot Jaden in the stomach, instantly killing her. Alex tells Nathan to leave to calm him down, and she reports the incident to Division as her own doing. Personality Jaden seems to be adversarial, especially towards newer recruits. She enjoys to training and attention when she excels in something. Hates to lose that attention. She is somewhat cocky regarding her skills after just two months of training and she dares to silently insult Birkhoff Relationships Alex - Jaden was Alex's rival at Division before her death. Even though the two had paired up (such as when Alex needs to find the number for Michael's tracking device for Nikita from Division's doctor's computer, and their mission in "Girl's Best Friend") when they have needed a favor from one another, the two tended to be quite hostile when near each other, although this had cooled down since the start of the first season. In Echoes it was evident that Alex was terrified that she may eventually kill Jaden, even on purpose. This actually happens in Betrayals, when Jaden learns that Alex has told Nathan of their real lives, and she tries to kill Alex. Jaden is eventually killed by Nathan, to save Alex from Jaden. Thom - Jaden was often implied to harbor romantic feelings towards Thom, and had even "hooked up" with him once, as she dredged up once he becomes an agent. She became increasingly jealous of Alex when her and Thom seem to become close, making Jaden act even more inhospitable towards Alex. Jaden also knew that it was Alex who shot Thom, and it is why she maintained her position as field agent. It was even implied that Jaden knew that Alex was Nikita's mole, bringing proof to Thom when she finds it in Alex's room. Alex later blackmails her into keeping quiet. Gallery jaden-and-alex.jpg Jaden.png conferring-with-each-other.jpg at-division.jpg Kill Jill.jpg as-jaden.jpg Jaden1.jpg Jaden19.png Jaden bmholzberg CW NK103b 0119b.jpg Images 7 8217.jpg Alexvsjaden.png Jaden1x20.png Jadendead.png Roanclean1x20.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Killed Characters Category:Division Agents Category:Season 1 Category:Help Needed Category:Recruit